Vehicles including automobile have right and left of front side frames extending in the longitudinal direction.
The front side frame is a member which comprises a front frame extending in the longitudinal direction and located on an inner side of a front wheel in the width direction of the vehicle and a rear frame extending backward from the rear end portion of the front frame to the lower direction and positioned below the floor.
Moreover, as for the front side frame, (for example, in Japanese Patent No. 4881936 and Japanese Patent No. 5377650), the front frame has a stiffener at the rear end portion (hereinafter, in some cases, it is called a connecting portion) of the front frame where the rear-frame is connected to the front frame, which increases the rigidity of connecting portion.
In addition, the above-mentioned stiffener extends further frontward than the connecting portion, which increases the rigidity of the whole rear portion of the front frame.